The Dark Consumeth
by fgfffkwu56y6xs
Summary: When Gannondorf decides to use the Triforce to release all of the dark, he gains the full power and knowledge of demise. He also brings thousands of monsters from across time back from oblivion to serve him. But this action has an unintended effect. It released the shackle stopping the Fierce Deity's consciousness from taking control of the mask and wearer. Now what happens?


The battlefield smelled of blood and death. The wind carried the bitter stench of rot. Bits of flesh and entrails of both humans and bublins littered the crimson grass. Several bodies lay, still and long passed the point of healing. One very unlucky soldier with his torso seperated from his legs cried out for his mother before finally became silent. Throughout the sea of gore and twisted steel, one corpse stood. It was a male gerudo lying on his back, missing a head and possessing a large vertical slash on his chest. Two greatswords lay near him, one shattered and the other cut in half, both containing large indents on what was left of their blades. It was Gannondorf. He had chosen to use the power of the Triforce to free the full power of dark, returning thousands of monsters and demons from oblivion. This action also freed the knowledge and full power of demise. But it also let loose an even more powerful darkness. He did not know, but this undid the shackles holding the Fierce Deity's conciousness in the mask. It had overtaken the hero and consumed his soul with the ferocity of a starved beast. The Triforce was absorbed into the reborn dark god next. The true Gannondorf in all the power that Demise once held was little more than a test drive for the Fierce Deity's vessel. Paired greatswords demolished, the gerudo king's head was seperated from his shoulders. The princess had managed to flee with the help of Impa, who was torn limb from limb without a moments hesitation. Lana had already had her magic and soul devoured after being violated. The Fierce Deity had followed Zelda to the castle, killing any living thing that he saw. Which brought the princess and the dark god to the current predicament...

"Shit! Everyone is dead or worse and the land is in complete ruin!" The princess thought with a panicked look on her face. Her hair was hanging loosely behind her back and several patches of her armor had been destroyed. Her rapier was missing the top third of its blade. The figure facing her resembled the hero and had the same body, but was different. Where the Link's tunic was green, the figure's tunic was white. Shining battle armor was attached to it and strange markings were inscribed on his face. In its right hand it held a massive sword shaped in a double helix. It's most disturbing feature was it's eyes. A void of white that lacked any emotion. Red dripped from both the sword and the princess's face. The figure was covered in blood. An intestine hung from its shoulder until it noticed and dully flicked it off. That was the first time Zelda had ever seen an intestine embedded in a stone wall.

The Fierce Deity began to speak, "Your army has been slaughtered. Gannondorf's army and powers have been slaughtered. All that remains breathing withing fifty miles of this place is you and me. ", he stopped for a moment to tear the last remaining Hyrulian knight in two with his bare hands before continuing, "And I was thinking about going off to the settlements next..." It finished with a grin before turning to the horrified princess. She had seen how the Fierce Deity had taken over Link, dismembered Impa and consumed Lana. She had seen how it taken the Triforce and extracted it's power, leaving the artifact worthless. It very well could leave no life in Hyrule. With the power it had, she would not be surprised if it traveled into another world to destroy everything there. It could kill the Goddesses if left alone for long enough.

"Filth! You are speaking to the princess of Hyrule and the inheritor of the blood of the goddess! Bow before the power of the light and beg for forgiveness of your actions!" She yelled defiently, trying to sound strong but lost her balence and fell to the ground, rapier skiddering away. Her injuries had caught up with her and she blacked out.


End file.
